LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P1/Transcript
(Outside the Defenders' Mansion, a letter teleports outside the door and bangs against the door) Alex: *Voice* Hm? (Alex goes and opens the door, finding the letter) Alex: Huh? *Picks up the letter* What's this? Erin: *Voice* What is it? Alex: Hold on. (Alex heads back inside) Alex: Some sort of letter. Erin: A letter? Jessica: From who? Alex: Let me see. (Alex opens the letter, causing misty frost to rise from the envelope) Alex: Oh, that's weird. (Alex takes the note out) Alex: Oh, it's from Mirzak! Erin: Mirzak? Jack: What did he want? Alex: It's an invitation. He wants us to come to his....Christmas party? Erin: Huh?? Alex: Yeah, that's what it says. Erin: Oh. Jack: Wow. Alex: He's got us coordinates and everything. Erin: I see. Jessica: Another Christmas party? Haven't we been assaulted with enough food today? Rose: Heh. Alex: Well we can't say no now can we? Erin: He did save dad so we do owe him one. Rose: Plus, Mirzak is doing something nice for us so we should go see. Daniel: So should we go? Amanda: I'm alright with it. Oliver: Same here. Jack: Could be fun. Alex: Well then, we'll go! Miles: I'll put the coordinates in. Alex: Right! (Miles takes the note and reads the coordinates as he puts them into his Emitter. A portal then opens) Miles: Alright, let's go! (The heroes go and enter the portal, sending them to a frozen and snowy wasteland outside a large kingdom) Jack: OKAY!!! Blaze: COLD!!! Alex: YIKES!! (Erin looks at the door to the castle) Erin: This must be it. (Erin knocks on the door) Seris:...... (The door opens as Mirzak appears) Mirzak: Ah kids! You all made it! Erin: Hey Mirzak. Mirzak: Come on in everyone! (The heroes one by one step inside Mirzak's castle) Alex: Ooooo! (The castle is seen decorated with ice sculptures and other ice-made objects) Seris: Huh. Mirzak: Sorry about the temperature outside. You know me! Tom: Boy do we. Mirzak: Anyway I'm glad you all could join me. Sammy: We are surprised by the invite Mirzak sir. Mirzak: Well I can't leave my favorite heroes out of a celebration can I? Sammy: I guess. Mirzak: Besides, we're friends right? Alex: Right! Erin: Of course we are! Mirzak: I'm happy to hear that. I really am. (Xylia is surprised to hear Mirzak say that given his rocky relationship with her) Mirzak: Ah Xylia! You made it as well. Xylia: That I have Mirzak. I happened to be spending Christmas with the Defenders when they got the letter. Mirzak: Still, I'm glad you and Ivy could make it. Ivy: Yeah it sounded like fun! Mirzak: It sure will be. Xylia:.... Mirzak: But uhhh, don't mind the cold okay? Xylia: Right. Mirzak: *Nods* Yang: At least not as cold in here. Thanks god for that. Alex: Yeah that's true. Mirzak: I can make it cold if you want. Alex: No no no no! Miles: I-It's fine man! Mirzak: Oh okay! Alex: Phew... Mirzak: So, I assume you're all famished right? Erin: Oh no we- Mirzak: Great! Then I can have my golems make something for you! Erin:.....Okay then. Mirzak: Alright! (Mirzak snaps his fingers as a group of Ice Golems head toward the kitchen) Mirzak: *Smile* Rose: Wow there are lots of Ice Golems. Mirzak: Well they are my only company in this realm. Erin: Really? Mirzak: Yep! Ain't that right guys? (A few Golems look over) Ice Golem #1: Yes sir! Ice Golem #2: We're your friends! Rose: !! Grey: D-Did they just talk!? Mirzak: Well duh, of course they did! Ice Golem #1: Yep! Seris: I didn't know they could do that. Erin: Yeah me either. Rose: I don't think any of us did. Mirzak: Really your golems can't talk? Erin: No. Mirzak: Wow. And I thought you were pros at this. (The ice users of the group are unamused) Mirzak: Well I'll show you how to do a simple trick like that later. Erin: Right. Rose: Hmph. Mirzak: Now come on! Let's get seated! Alex: Right. (The heroes follow Mirzak to what is a grand dining hall) Defenders: Woooooow! Mirzak: Cool huh? Alex: Amazing! Erin: Look at this place! Rose: These ice sculptures too! Mirzak: Heh, thanks. (Outside the castle, a figure approaches the door before it cuts back inside as the heroes sit down) Alex: Oh man, this is gonna be great! Adriana: Definitely going to the gym when I'm done here. Amanda: Me too! Ashley: If this is how gods dine I might start to get jealous. Daniel: Heh. Dad doesn't have a dinning hall like this. He prefers a more family dinner room. Adam: Yeah. This trumps that in comparison. Mirzak: Well I'm glad you like it! Ice is a beautiful material to make stuff with. Rose: True that. Grey: Yep! Mirzak: *Smile* Seris: *Thinking* Man. Mirzak really is different then he was all those years ago. I still remember when Garrick entered my mind and encountered him or when I couldn't control the armor and Cloe had to stop me. Mirzak: Now, let's talk about things! Let's see how much has changed since-...... (Mirzak then feels a strange presence) Mirzak:...... Alex: Mirzak? Xylia:....You feel it too? Mirzak: Yeah. It's..... ???: *Voice* Oh good. (The heroes all look to find Avalos leaning against the doorway) Avalos: I didn't miss the festivities. (The heroes stand) Alex: AVALOS!!! Avalos: Ah ah, easy kids. I came on good terms. I just came to catch up with some old friends. Heroes:...... Mirzak:..... (Avalos sits next to Xylia) Avalos: Hello there. Xylia:... Hello Avalos. Avalos: Ah how nice is this? Friends and families all together on this most joyous of holidays. *To Mirzak* Wouldn't you agree old friend? Mirzak: .. Yeah. It is nice. Avalos: *Smirk* Ivy:..... Jason:..... Avalos: So when's the food Mirzak? Mirzak: It'll be ready soon Avalos. Avalos: Good. Cause I'm starving. Mirzak: I'd imagine. Avalos: Yeah. Cleansing a Multiverse is hard work you know? Always got people.....fighting what's best for them. Defenders:...... Avalos:....... Jason: W-Well uhhh.... Avalos: Don't talk. Jason: R-Right. Ivy:...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts